Prehistoric Love
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Warnings: G!P! Glee Kink Meme Prompt: An AU in prehistoric times, with g!p Brittany seeing Santana bathing in a stream near her cave. Brittany instantly wants her, so she marches down to the stream and throws Santana over her shoulder.


**Made For Glee Kink Meme**

In a small village of caves, lived several inhabitants a primitive race. The leader of these people was a warrior by the name of Puckasaurus; or Puck for short. And he had many females to zug-zug with, but there was one female who did not fall for his charms. Who always fought back and never wanted zug-zug and one day Puck learned why. Because she had what Puck had and Puck was interested in it. She had the tool to make the ladies swoon but she never used it, Puck was confused because he used his all the time.

Brittany was different then all the other females and she kept to herself, when the males came around she growled and thumped her chest and showed them her cock and they ran away, or some looked at it in fascination. Like Puck, he didn't run and now they were friends.

Brittany was by the river walking and eating a fruit she found, when she noticed something in the brush. A female bathing in the river, the mere sight of her made her cock hard and she knew she had to have her. Moving quickly she stood before her and made several alpha noises, but the female was not impressed and grunted back a response and started to move away. "Mine!" Brittany growled and grabbed Santana and throws her over her shoulder and ignored the pounding on her back.

The whole time Brittany was carrying Santana back to her cave, the girl was hitting her back. It didn't phase Brittany at all, she just kept walking as if nothing was happening. Puck was watching from his cave door and smiled, watching as Brittany finally picked a mate. "Zug-zug britt, zug-zug!" Brittany threw Santana on her cave floor and grunted, lighting her torches as she closed her cave with her boulder. Brittany turned to face Santana, just as she was charging forward. The slap was hard but it barely phased her and it only made Brittany want her more.

"We zug-zug, now." She pushed Santana back and watched her fall to the ground, she tilted her head to the side and smiled as Santana looked a little bewildered.

"No zug-zug," Santana got up and swung again but this time Brittany was ready and captured her. Slamming her hard against the cave wall. Santana grunted against her, trying to push her away but Brittany held on. "Zug-zug boy, no girl." Brittany released her and she fell in a heap, watching as Brittany stepped backward.

"I both," she tapped her chest before sliding off her skirt to reveal her cock. Brittany watched as Santana stared at it, letting Santana take it all in. Then she made her move, smiling as Santana still fought against her- Santana pushed her away.

"No zug-zug!" Brittany wouldn't take no for an answer, and she moved quickly to grabbed her. pushing her roughly over the flat boulder, she lifted Santana's animal skin up and pressed her cock against her ass, wiggling around to help get it hard.

The whole time that Brittany rubbed her cock against Santana's ass, the girl fought back. Reaching behind her to try and scratch her eyes out. Brittany smiled as her dick stood straight, she liked it when this one struggled. Moaning she slipped her cock deep into the girl and listened to her cry out, but it seemed the girl had calmed down now- no longer trying to scratch her eyes out. But when she tried to get up, Brittany knocked her back down and held her head against the smooth stone. "stay." Santana cried out as Brittany pushed into her deep, breaking her in half. "S'good, zug?"

"S'good zug," Santana never had sex in her life before and this hurt, a lot. Santana had known Brittany all her life but never like this. She never felt a cock between her legs and now she was being pressed over this girls stone table and taken against her will- yet her body seemed to relax and she was getting into it and moaned. Soon the pain was gone and she felt good.

Brittany smiled and felt herself getting closer and closer, Santana now moving back to meet her stroked. She still cried out and Brittany wondered why, she felt good. "Lift," she tapped her right leg and Santana lifted it onto the stone. Brittany pulled out and knelt down to see, something was different about her hole. It was red and- blood came out and her eyes went wide. So she leaned forward and did what she would normally do with a cut on her fingers, she licked and sucked at it to make it better. Above her she heard Santana sigh Happily and knew she was doing a good thing.

After Brittany soothed her, she smiled as Santana turned around and sat with her legs spread wide. "Zug," Santana reached out and pulled Brittany to her, kissing her softly for a few minutes. Then suddenly Brittany pushed into her, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. She wasn't expecting it to be so hard, after Brittany being so gentle with her.

"Zug-zug." Brittany held onto Santana, sliding her cock in hard. This time she would not hold back, because she needed to zug-zug, bad, so bad it was starting t hurt. Santana cried out, clawing at her again- nails digging into her shoulders as she was pounded hard between stone and cock. Yet Brittany could see that Santana seemed to like it, so it only made her want to go faster.

Santana made a really high pitched squealing sound not long after and then, she found her own sound as came hard. Feeling her lower half tingle as she buried deep within her, and collapsed on top of her. Brittany did this three more times before she pulled out and lifted her up, "Mine, forever. Mate."

"Mate... again." She smiled and Brittany looked down to see her cock stand again.

"Mmm, Again."

End.


End file.
